


花無雪-2

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	花無雪-2

—＊—

不久後農曆春節就來臨了，天氣情況漸漸好了點，林曉梅的病也已經接近痊癒，就是落下了一點病根，還不能怎麼活動，只能躺在床上休養。對於她來說，身體能夠平安無事已是大幸。  
隔壁的小孩子們都來跟王春燕學寫字，他們的父母或偶爾帶來一些柴米當作報酬。她已經找工作相當長的一段時間了——這裡並沒有什麼適合一個瘦瘦弱弱的女生的工作，受盡白眼，也只能過一天是一天，好在林曉梅的病已經漸漸好了起來，省去了看醫生和買湯藥一筆支出。

這是沒有大年三十的一年，年二十九的時候周圍的人倒不怎麼注重團年守歲了，小孩子們都在院子裡玩，男孩子打雪仗，女孩子堆雪人，偶有頑皮的男生故意往女生身上扔了一個雪團惹得她們大叫。  
「媽媽我要煙花！」一個綁著孖辮的小姑娘哀求著母親。  
「哎唷這都什麼時候了，大年關的到哪給你找煙花啊，別鬧了，玩雪去！」母親露出為難的表情。  
其他小孩子一聽到「煙花」全都一哄而上圍著母女囔著要煙花煙花，鬧不過這群娃兒，那位母親再怎麼說也沒有人聽，一開口聲音全被一群娃娃的叫囔給蓋過了。  
「我出去看看吧，說不定城廂還有未打烊的舖頭呢。」王春燕揉著孩子們的頭髮，「買到就馬上回來，你們聽話，再在這裡繼續玩一玩先。」  
「哎唷王老師，你說這……這怎麼過意得去啊。」婦人又是感激又是內疚地看著她，又湊過去壓低聲音對她說，「這群娃娃就是說著玩兒而已，要不就抻抻他們就過去了，你轉個頭就回來，就說沒買到得了。」  
「沒事，我去吧，今天也沒出門，正好活動活動。」說著就回屋裡拿披肩披上，「買到就回來，等等我，花不了多長時間的。」

老區的路上還是黑漆漆的沒有燈火，在前幾年戰爭還沒有來臨的時候曾規劃過要晚上弄點燈什麼的，還沒有等到這個規劃落實就突如其來的戰爭打破，這條路就像是周邊居民的心一樣，至今都是黑壓壓的一片，晚上出門就是背著黑暗向著光明走去，然而無論如何終於還是要回到這個破舊的城區。  
春燕估摸著店大概就是在前面，那家店的老闆倒是閑，早年喪妻，後來倆兒子都死在戰場上了。他兩個兒子參軍之前對著在看店的老父說，「等戰爭勝利我們就回來，你就在這裡等我們凱旋好了！」  
此後這店的燈火長明，這樣似乎就能點燃心裡最後的冀望，守候著他們能有一天歸來，順著這條光明又冰冷的路。  
「老闆，買煙花。」不出她所料，那老闆當真是坐在舖頭前，裹著大衣沉著眼皮在發呆。後面圓桌上的飯菜一下都沒動，放著四副碗筷。王春燕心寒地搓了搓手。  
她遞過錢的時候老人跟她說了聲「新年快樂。」  
春燕苦笑著，「你也是。」  
不知快樂從何來，一切的深情最後都被篆刻在墓碑上，有的沒有骨灰，有的沒有屍首，這些名字被多少人惦記過又最終被歲月和別去的人遺忘得一乾二淨，即使步進新的一年，也沒有什麼改變。  
「呤——」身後響起清脆的單車鈴響，她一轉頭就看到一張笑著的大臉橫在她面前，嚇得手裡的一袋煙花棒都掉到地上。  
阿爾弗雷德看著她笨拙地在地上撿著煙花，「好巧，我們真的再『見面』了。」她換了髮型——或許這才是她本來的髮型，馬尾束在腦後，額髮整齊地梳在兩邊。  
春燕還是一臉不可思議的樣子，有點意外在這個時候在這裡還能看到認識的人，但是一想到他們是怎麼「認識」的一瞬又覺得無比尷尬。說起來也並不算是「認識」，不自覺想到那晚的事情更是讓她從心裡多了幾分的抗拒。  
「買煙花？」阿爾看著她抱在懷裡的煙花棒。  
春燕靦腆地點點頭，不知怎的，腦裡那些罪惡得不想再想的回憶一湧而上。  
「你住哪裡？我帶妳。」說著搶過她抱著的一大袋煙花棒放在車頭籃裡，指指車後座，「上來吧，反對的意見一概不接受。」  
王春燕還在猶豫，老闆卻不合時宜調侃了一句，「小姑娘唷害羞什麼呢，都大除夕夜了也該一起回去見見父母好了。」  
阿爾一聽就樂了，看著春燕笑出聲來。  
她只好小心地側坐在後座，手輕拽住阿爾的大衣。阿爾得意地笑了笑，心裡倒是還被老闆的那句逗樂得不得了，踩著腳踏揚長而去。  
「能見則見，不見說不定什麼時候想見都沒有機會了。一懷愁緒，幾年離索……」老闆喃喃自語著，拿著酒瓶往四個酒杯裡滿上米酒。

阿爾把單車蹬得左搖右擺的，一下子緩下來又一下子加速，本來春燕還小心翼翼之扯著他的衣擺，後來被晃得不行，只好硬著頭皮雙手環著他的腰。阿爾就似奸計得逞一樣立刻把車騎得穩穩妥妥的順著春燕指著地方向前進。  
春燕靠在他後背，羊絨大衣的毛扎在臉上有點癢，大衣上有乾洗過後那陣淡淡的香味。路還是很黑，單車以這樣的速度在路上迎著北風奔馳卻沒有太冷的感覺。車輪碾過雪花濺起水滴，反射著上弦月微弱的光亮，在街道上晶瑩剔透地寸斷凋零。  
「在前面放下我就可以了，謝謝您。」  
阿爾打量著這個路口，前面只有一條通路，他沒理會春燕焦急地讓他停下的請求，徑直把車蹬得飛快一直到盡頭的院子門口，然後「嘎吱——」一聲刺耳的剎車聲把院子裡的人的目光引了過來。  
春燕正對著一院子的男女老幼，雙方都還沒反應過來就愣著乾瞪眼，忽然被人群裡邊一個小男孩大聲喊了一句，「王老師帶男朋友回來啦！」  
人群忽然一下子炸開了，開始朝著春燕笑著起哄起來，春燕氣得雙頰通紅通紅的，下車抱走車頭的煙花棒就跑進院子然後把院子的門「砰」的一聲把阿爾弗雷德關在門外。  
阿爾弗雷德撓了撓頭，依然聽見院子裡接連不斷的大小聲和調侃她的打趣的話，而她則在一直氣急敗壞地澄清和否認，孩子們不聽，說不信，只顧著笑她，她就繼續又重述一遍。  
他想不到能到什麼地方去，乾脆把單車停在一旁，坐在台階上休憩。外邊的一片空地上種的水仙倒是很意外地開了花，獨特的香氣沁人心脾。  
院子裡的調侃春燕的話語漸漸隨著煙花棒燃燒的聲音變成歡快的笑聲，時不時聽到大人在喊，「小心點兒！煙花棒不要對著人知道嗎！對著水桶好好玩！」  
「哎呀，王老師，我剛剛上樓去收衣服，看見那洋小夥兒還坐在外邊愣著呢。」一個婦人湊過來春燕耳邊說道，然後眼神一轉，看了看周邊沒人，就繼續壓聲問，「那小夥子真的是你男朋友？」  
「張太太！真的沒有！」春燕一臉急促。  
「好好好，懂了懂了！」她拍拍春燕的肩膀然後走向孩子們那邊，心裡暗想著現在的年輕人也忒不坦率了，都是過來人。  
春燕在煙花棒裡隨手拿了幾支暗暗地趁人不注意打開門走了出去，那洋人果然還坐在台階上沒走。  
阿爾聽見後邊動靜，回頭看看她：「原來你是老師啊。」  
春燕也在台階上坐下來，很小心地和他保持一定的距離，然後把幾支煙花棒遞給他。  
「你教的是什麼？」他把煙花棒點燃，絢燦的花火燒得滋滋作響。  
「國文。」手中的焰火綻放了五顏六色的花後凋零在冰冷的空氣中，一縷一縷的青煙便是那一剎那美好過的骨灰。  
「那老師，這個叫什麼？」阿爾揚揚手上的生著餘燼的焰火棒。  
「這個叫『煙花易冷，人事易分』。」  
「你真奇怪，明明為了慶祝節日才買的煙花棒不是嗎？」阿爾指著那叢水仙，「你們管這個叫『金盞銀台』？」  
「是……」那本是張太太家的小孩當作蒜頭隨意種下的，後來長了水仙花出來一群小孩就歡快得跟什麼似的。小孩子總很容易因為一些簡單的事情滿足，不過沒想到今年前些天冷成這個樣子這花竟然還結出了花苞。  
阿爾丟了手上的燃盡的煙花棒。從口袋拿出一支菸點了開始抽，他看著春燕在煙花消逝的光暈中漸漸變暗的側臉，他的手慢慢轉動著藏著衣服里相機的鏡頭，「髣髴兮若輕雲之蔽昇……」  
「飄颻兮若流風之回雪。」春燕順口接下去，有點驚訝地回頭看著阿爾。「你怎麼會……確實很漂亮。」  
「是的，我在說你。我以為你不愛說話。」阿爾抽了一口菸然後笑著湊近她，「你叫什麼名字？」  
春燕因為兩人突然變得相近的距離有點緊張，她糾結著，「王……我姓王……」  
「王？」  
「嗯……名字不說了。」她低下頭用煙花棒在雪地上亂劃著，「『王』用洋文怎麼寫？」  
阿爾直接整個人挨過去往她耳邊吐了一口煙，一手攬住她一手握著她拿著煙花棒的手，在地上歪歪斜斜地寫出「W-O-N-G」。  
春燕推落他的手，一臉嚴肅又帶有點膽怯看著他，「抱歉，我不是……」  
「對不起，是我失態了，請原諒。我只想找個人聊聊天而已，並無惡意。」阿爾立即鬆開雙手，真誠地看著她以示歉意。  
春燕半信半疑地重新保持距離坐回去，「你是商人嗎？你住在租界？」  
「目前還是，天亮之後就不是了。」阿爾朝著她真摯地眨了下眼，「天亮後我就要去天津了。」  
說來也巧，到上海好幾年了，只是趁最後的一晚騎著單車穿過大街小巷想拍點照片留點記憶。這個地方說不上讓他過得十分開心，戰爭是一個因素，亂七八糟的毫無目標的生活也是一個因素。在一個商店前他看見了一個熟悉的背影，儘管髮型變了，所穿的衣服換了，但是就是認得，沒有什麼說服得過自己的理由。他驚喜地就朝她打招呼，像是一個熟悉了很久的故知，而不是僅僅是一夜風流的床伴。他興奮得甚至忘記了自己在對方還是不是算作一個單純的嫖客身分。  
「喔，天津，不錯啊。」  
「什麼地方其實都差不多。」  
「因為戰爭嗎？」  
「大概吧。你幾歲了？」  
「你們不是不興問女生歲數嗎？」  
「你笑起來比不笑好看。」  
「……」  
「……」  
兩個人就這樣聊著有的沒的，直到春燕輕輕打了個呵欠，開始揉著惺忪的雙眼，他也就告辭而去。  
「有緣再見。」  
「再見。」

院子裡的人已經全部回去了，她輕手關上門，快步走上樓去。  
「姐？他們都說你帶了男朋友回來？是真的嗎？」一進門躺在床上的林曉梅就朝著她調皮地弄鬼臉。  
「唉怎麼連你也跟著聽他們瞎說！我真有了還能不跟你說嗎？這麼晚了還不睡！」春燕沒好氣地走到床邊幫她掖好被子。  
「那他是誰？」林曉梅繼續不放棄地問下去。  
「他，他，他是我，有一次在街市買菜的時候，幫我抓住了個扒手……」  
「真的假的？」  
「真的。」  
「真的假的？」  
「真的！」  
「真的假的？」  
「真的……」  
「真的假的？」  
「……」

阿爾弗雷德單手扶著車頭穿梭過空無一人的橋。蘇州河波平如鏡，街上的法國梧桐還是光禿禿的，明明是新的一年，看著卻淒清得有點瘆人。寥落的星，寥落的心，魂斷過白渡，為佳人一笑折腰。

 

 

花事了-叁拾叁

「有你的信！」外邊郵差隔著鐵閘向著她大喊。

她接過信，看到寄件地址的時候猝不及防似收到了驚嚇，她一邊快步走回屋一邊顫抖著撕開信封。  
裡邊掉出來一張信，夾著一張黑白照片。  
從照片看來是一家四口，天倫之樂般的家庭生活。作為父親的西洋面孔笑得其樂融融，站在他身旁的應該是這個家庭的長子，眉宇間有一種神似父親的英氣，妻子也和藹地在一旁抱著很小的孩子，她估摸著這孩子應該才出生幾個月左右。  
她展開信，面無表情地快速掠過。  
林曉梅拿著信走進里間，點了炷香插在畫像前，然後把桌底的燒紙盆拉出來，把信和照片都點燃之後丟了進去。  
火勢慢慢變大，她看著這紙一點點地在燒成灰燼，油墨被燙成液體又迅速被火苗噬成火灰。  
林曉梅注視著那張畫像，十逾年過去了，如果她還活著，一定也還會跟畫像一樣風華不減當年的。  
外邊忽而下起了大雪，一些雪花從窗口飄進來像是飛蛾般迫不及待撲倒火焰里。  
她記得那年冬天，春燕穿著她最好看的旗袍，披著已經最好看的披肩，——那時候尚沒有一件能夠禦寒的大衣，哆哆嗦嗦地走出門去。  
「看吶，冬天到了，春天很快就來了。」


End file.
